Louise's Sergal
by steelnorthman
Summary: Winter a Northern Sergal from Tal gets ripped away from what he knows and must now survive as the familiar to Louise the Zero. Winter Nachthimmel is my property, all references for Sergals and related from Gold Ring: Vilous Wiki. Will be taking suggestions on "relationships" for the future. A Note: Old Age with a little New Age.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Summon;

-Background-

Thekan, the eastern forested plains of the Shigu territory, home to Winter Nachthimmel and his tribe. Winter is a Shigu smith during Rain's campaign, and since the end of the campaign he has become known with Nevrean and even Southern Sergals for his devotion to quality work. Winter having donned his armor for the annual trip to the Gold Ring, Winter is also bring his tool kit so once he is there he can do some smithing. His glaive, The Separator; named for both the efficiency that it could slice through an armored body across the midsection and that it could be broken down for storage; has a 3 foot "katana curved"(the process that curves the katana) blade thats mounted forwards (much like a halberd) of the collapsible 7 foot staff.

The annual trip to the Gold Ring, a city in the center of the Sailzane desert where the civilization meet for mass trade, was going as expected for one who had been there before. This would be Winter's first time working in the city in the many years he has gone. But those years he had been campaigning with Rain, so they had come from the north straight south towards the city, but this year he would have to cross Southern Sergal territory. Though he is known for his work with Southern Sergals, being in full armor and armed wouldn't work out being a Northern Sergal crossing their territory. So he was crossing the Revenk Mountains first and head into the Sailzane Desert from the northern half of the Southern Sergal territory.

-Story Start-

As Winter walked along the mountain pass it almost seemed to him to be too quiet. He was used to the sounds of his village and his forge, with only the sound of the wind blowing through the pass it seemed eerily quiet. Then to his amazement, a voice seemed to being carried by this wind.

"My servant that exists somewhere in the universe," starting out soft and inaudible but slowly growing louder and more understandable.

"Who's there, show yourself."

The voice now noticeably female is heard again, "My divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar," almost pleading.

"Who are you, where are you!" Just then a flash of light and a green disc appeared in front of Winter.

"I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart, answer my guidance" the voice finishes leaving the pass quiet once more besides a low hum coming from the green disc in front of him.

Cautiously Winter takes his glaive and pokes it into the surface of the disc, where it seems to ripple like water. But as Winter begins to remove the glaive the surface opens up and shoots out to encompass both the glaive and his hand. Struggling to break free but unable to move the glaive or his hand as if it were turned to stone. The disc then pulls back against Winter's efforts with such force it throws him off balance and tumbling toward the now open disc.

Entering the disc the world around appears to go dark, while there is enough light to still see himself. He feels like he is floating, no resistance, just nothing but a slight sensation of moving. Then Winter notices a light ahead, in the direction he seems to be moving, feeling that it maybe his hope to escape this place, he attempts to get closer faster. This void seems to know what he wants and propels him towards the light. Hitting the light he feels resistance once again, ground, air, dust and smoke? Why was there smoke, and then the smell of unknown entities nearby, readying himself for the worst he waits for the dust and smoke to settle.

-Just moments before-

Louise a pink haired young mage was about to start what was the Springtime Familiar Summoning that second years at Tristain's Academy of Magic had to do to prove they were mages. She was that last of the class to go having had anxiety over whether or not she would fail like all her spells seemed to. Now having been forced to go last, she steeled her nerves and stepped into the summoning circle drawn in the middle of one of the courtyards at the academy.

Raising her wand she begins, "My servant that exists somewhere in the universe. My divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar. I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart, answer my guidance." Upon finishing her chant she flicks her wand down in front of her.

An explosion, another failure, coughing through the smoke she looks into the dust dreading that there would be nothing there, expecting nothing to be there. But as the dust and the smoke clears a tall figure is standing there with what appears to be a halberd pointed in front of them towards her.

Louise's professor Colbert moves to get between this unknown warrior and her. The warrior points the tip the his polearm down to show that they wish no harm but are still ready if need be.

"Who and what are you!" Colbert commands the warrior while keeping his staff at the ready.

"I could ask the same." The warrior now verified to be male responds.

Louise now gets to look in more detail at this person's appearance. They are wearing some sort of plate armor, though in a low stance for the use of the polearm he still stands taller than Colbert, his face is much like that of an animal, elongated to a point with extremely light blue reptilian eyes on the sides of the head. He has grey coloring along the sides below the top on his head, his hands and his toes from what she can see are also the same grey coloring. The rest is hidden under the heavy plate armor. He even has a tail.

"What is your propose here Knight" Colbert asks the warrior.

"Night? As in the time? But I have no propose here, I was pulled here by some green disc." He responds.

"Then that means you were summoned by this young mage here, Louise" pointing behind him, "You were summoned to become the familiar to her."

"Summoned, Familiar? Not too sure what that means, explain."

"A familiar, is usually a creature magical or non magical that is summoned by a mage to be their partner and to aid them for life. Though intelligent creatures are more rare than others, can you tell me are you magical or not?"

"I'm not magical and I'm not a creature. My kind is known as Sergal, and we have a full society where we exist both peacefully and non peacefully with other races with their own societies."

"You mean to say is that your kind has attacked other races before, and what about being summoned as a familiar?" Colbert going back on the defensive.

"Those years of war have ended we're now in a new age, as for being a familiar," flipping his polearm up and stand straight up like a guard standing at post, "as long as an agreement about what I'd have to do as her familiar then, I Winter Nachthimmel will accept the position."

"You don't really get a choice as to what you will be doing"

"Having only been free from General Rain's command for just under a year, I want to have some sort of guidelines for this familiar position."

"General Rain, was he your commander in the war?"

"She, commanded and united all of the Northern Sergal tribes to what we are now the Shigu Clan. Now about the familiar business"

"Right you and Louise must come up with something, but for now the ritual must be completed"

"And how do that work,"

"Louise you may go and finish the binding contract"

Louise hesitantly moves towards Winter, now up close she really gets the sense of how tall he really is, "So how do we do this little miss," smile down at her she finally sees the sharp teeth in his mouth.

"W-well can you kneel down," Louise stammers out.

Kneeling down Winter then has his face grabbed by her and kisses him. Surprised he falls back, "Why did you do that?" then there was a sharp burning pain in his left hand. Screaming out due to the unexpected pain Winter falls to the ground and then passes out.

Colbert goes to see the runes after jotting them down, calling for someone to bring Winter to the infirmary with Louise in tow.

A/N: done for now, had lots of "life" things going on as well as being "stuck" on how to complete this chapter hope you like it, review and rate if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey my readers, It's been awhile since i've last updated. Thanks for the reviews, and here are some:

Radon088: Heh, what a weird crossing. Though I guess I liked it. Try slowing the pace of the chapters as a whole, give us more than just the viewpoints of Louise and Winter. Like what was Kirche doing during this? Bet she was jealous. …

Me: This chapter will have Kirche finally making an appearance, as well as I will try and slow it down a bit. I tend to try and write quickly to get my ideas down, due in part to my slow writing skills.

Rythulian124: Hi Steel! great start, I just wish it were longer. Some of the first paragraph or so took me a couple of read throughs to understand, due to the way you structured the sentences. I like the originality of the sergal in this! Keep writing please!

Me: Thanks, the first few paragraphs are a bit hard to understand, thats because in RL I'm a programmer and tend to compress all "necessary" info into as small of a space as possible ae(as few lines of code as possible).

Thats all for now till the end of the chapter enjoy!

Chapter 2: A new world?

-Prologue to The Springtime Familiar Summoning Ritual-

Today was like any other day for for Louise, now being a second year student at Tristian's Academy of Magic. Today she'd have a earth element class on alchemy, though she hoped to not be called up to perform.

Miss Chevreuse, a new teacher at the Academy, stands before the class, "Now class, can anyone tell me what the different elements of magic are?"

A blonde haired fop answers, "Wind, water, fire, and earth. Which is my speciality for I am Guiche the Bronze."

"Very good mister Gramont, I am Chevreuse of the Red Clay. Now can anyone else explain how the ranking system works?"

A red haired girl with large… assets answers, "A single element is a Dot, two is a Line, three is a Triangle, and four is a Square."

"Thank you miss Zerbst, now most of can only use one element at a time making you Dot Mages. Today we will be learning have to transmute pebbles into metal." Pulling out her wand Chevreuse waves it above some small stones on the desk while chanting, they emit a light and when it fades the pebbles have an almost gold shine.

"Is that real gold!" blurts out Zerbst.

"No, only a Square class Mage can transmute gold. I am only a Triangle class, this is only brass. Now for a volunteer." None of the students make any move to volunteer, looking into the back she points to, "You, miss Valliere can you come up and demonstrate transmutation."

"Not her, she'll just blow us up!" Zerbst protests.

"Yeah, none of her spells work" protests more students.

"Nonsense, now come miss Valliere."

Louise defiantly strolls to the front of the class while the the students take cover behind their desks. Standing in front of the desk Louise takes out her wand pointing it at the stones which miss Chevreuse changed back into rock. Using the same incantation that had been done by Chevreuse the stones begin to glow just like before, instead they continue to grow brighter and brighter, and then. Explosion.

Louise standing there mostly unscathed, with miss Chevreuse on the ground unconscious, "See what did I tell you, she failed again!" Zerbst declares.

-In the central administrations tower coming from the Principal's office-

Louise descends the massive spiralling staircase contemplating her future. Tomorrow is the Springtime Familiar Ritual, if she fails that she'd be expelled from school and sent home.

"Have they finally decided to expel you yet." Comes that taunting voice of Kirche Von Zerbst, the Valliere's worst tormentor since she came to the school.

"What do you want Zerbst." Louise grits out.

"So, I wonder what Familiar she'd get, probably just another explosion." Montmorency, a blonde with drill shaped pigtails in her hair.

"My Familiar will definitely be better than yours!" declares Louise defiantly.

"You want to bet on it? You're on Louise the Zero, but I doubt yours will be better than mine." chides Kirche.

"Youre on Zerbst." Louise states as she storms away to go rest and study for tomorrow.

-The Springtime Familiar Summoning Ritual-

"Today, will be the day that you'll become true mages, and you'll gain your life long Familiar." Begins mister Colbert standing in one of the fielded courtyards of the castled Academy in front of the second year students.

The Ritual begins as students are called up and summon their Familiars one by one.

time skip pointless summons of the other students

Kirche steps up initiates the ritual and summons a Fire Salamander, "Amazing, as expected of a member of the Von Zerbst family" comments Colbert while writing down notes about the summoning.

"Was that the last student who needed to summon a Familiar?" Colbert calls out.

"No, Valliere hasn't summoned yet." Kirche comments.

"Alright, miss Valliere please step forward and perform the ritual."

Louise steps up and begins to perform the ritual but an explosion happens. "As expected she failed." Zerbst declares. Many of the other students make comments about her failure. But then as the smoke and the dust clear there stand some kind of armoured… dragon wolf?

"Well thats, different. What is it?" Kirche asks. Tabitha, a short blue haired girl with glass reading a book, looks up and just shrugs, but instead of returning to her book she continues to stare.

Colbert had taken a stance between the "dragon wolf" and Louise and seemed to be talking to it. "_Damn if only I could hear what they were talking about." _Contemplated Kirche.

The creature seems to take a more neutral stance standing to full height towering over even Colbert like a guard standing post. Louise approaches and finishes the ritual, the creature screams out and falls over. Colbert turns and asks for some students to help take the one now known as Winter to the infirmary. "Things are definitely going to become more interesting." Kirche comments to Tabitha who just nods.

-In the Infirmary-

"Alright set him down on the bed," Colbert told the student levitating Winter into the infirmary. "On your way back to your dorm can you please see Headmaster Osmond and have him come see me." Colbert added.

Louise and Colbert now left alone to try and figure out exactly what Winter is. "Professor, do you what, um, he is?" Louise asked.

"All that I know is what he said, he's a Sergal from the Shingu Clan and had once served as a soldier for another known as General Rain. Otherwise that's all I got." Colbert concluded.

"He kind of reminds me of a cross between a wolf and a dragon, though without wings." Louise pondered.

"True, the style of armour also reminds me of what an armoured dragon looks like." Colbert added.

"Am I interrupting?" came an older voice from the doorway, "you wished for me to see something Professor Colbert." Osmond having just arrived along with his secretary Miss Longueville.

"Ah, Headmaster we are discussing what miss Valliere's familiar is. He stated that he is known as a Sergal, but without more detailed information we can only assume what he is."

"He stated? Are you telling me this Familiar is intelligent?" Osmond asked, "This could cause speculation and problems if it conflicts with the church's teachings."

"Yes, I know. He also stated that there is an entire society of them alongside other nonhuman races."

"Why nonhuman Professor?"

"Well when he first appeared, he didn't seem to know what we were." Colbert finished.

"So this creature could have come from another continent or from the Holy Land?" Longueville finally speaking concludes.

"If that's the case if rumors form of other societies besides elves in the Holy Land the church will push for a crusade to purge their existence from the world." Osmond warned.

"What about purging existence that I hear," Winter having heard the last part of Osmond's speech and awakening.

"Ah, so you've awoken now. Good, I'd like to ask about you and your kind." Osmond says with a honeyed tongue.

"Where should I start, my world, my race, society, other races?" Winter responds.

Humming to himself Osmond states, "How about you start with the world and move from there."

"Right, I come from a world that we call Tal orbiting around the sun called Vilous, it's harsh, much harsher than what I've felt under your sun. It wasn't until a race called the Talyxian-Rooters came and created a biodome allowing new species to develop." Winter begins.

"Are these Talyxians your gods? or…" Colbert asks.

"No they are 'mortal' and not all powerful, even us Sergals can defeat them. Sergals are apart of the Eltus Races, which includes the Nevreans and the Agudners. In the center of our habitable area of our world is the large city surrounding a large sea known as the Gold Ring. Here is the center of trade of goods and knowledge. That was me original destination before being 'summoned' here. For now that all I'm willing to give." Winter concludes.

"From the description that you've given it sounds like you're from another world, but I'm sorry I cannot prove your claim to anyone." Osmond proclaims.

"On Tal we known for a fact that our world is not the only habitable world. As stated about the Talyxain's they're a form or organic machine, not native to my world."

"That maybe true, but in our society that kind of knowledge is claimed to be heresy and insanity." Osmond explains.

"Understood, a society in the 'Dark Ages' not by choice would be like that." Winter states.

"We're not in a Dark Age, this is one of the best times in our age." declares Longueville.

"How long has your society as you know it been around?" Winter asks Longueville.

"It's been like this for the past two thousand years." Longueville states.

"Thought so, our 'Dark Age' only really lasted couple hundred years. So you're telling me development has been at a stand still for more than a millennium." Winter exclaims.

"Why should it change, we've been happy with what we have." Louise proudly states.

"Maybe we should finish this before we delve into a full shouting debate." Osmond recommends, "Professor Colbert, if Winter wishes he can come to you with anymore information about him or his kind. Will that do Mister… um, I never did get your name."

"It's Winter Nachthimmel, and I believe that would be best. Wouldn't you say Professor Colbert?"

"Yes that would be good." Colbert concludes.

"Good, Miss Louise, you and Winter can leave, you'll have a lot to continue to explain." Osmond concludes, "Miss Longueville, lets finish fileing all the paperwork for the day."

Osmond leaves with Longueville in tow. "Miss Louise remember you and Winter also need to figure out some kind of agreement on what your contract will consist of." Colbert reminds.

End

A/N: Yeah, this was actually really long, hopefully I've slowed down the progress significantly. and yes a debate of "advancement" happened in the infirmary… yeah… Please rate and review. thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Been a while since an update, so here's the next chapter, enjoy.

Chapter 3: Differing Opinions;

"Miss Louise remember you and Winter also need to figure out some kind of agreement on what your contract will consist of." Colbert said before walking out of the infirmary.

"Come famili… Winter, we shall head to my room." Louise orders.

Winter standing from the bed and looks around for his things. Spotting them just off to the side, "Luckily you guys didn't go through my possessions, otherwise I'd not be pleased." Winter states.

"Just hurry up, I don't have all night." Louise crossing her arms and turning towards the door.

-In Louise's Room-

"Right, Winter, before during the ritual, you said that you'd been under the command of some great leader. Colbert thinks that we should make some sort of contract about being a familiar."

"That is what he suggested," Winter starts, "there are just a few requirements so we should start."

"Alright fine, I'll write down what you want. Then later I'll have the headmaster write up an official document." Louise states.

"Ok, first off, I want to be respected by at least you as an intelligent individual. Secondly, I don't mind doing tasks for you just as long as they are tasks you'd give to any normal… um being. Thirdly, if what I've deducted about what familiars and their masters are, you'd prefer to as my master to provide for me, but I'd wish to at least aid in the ways I can, to provide for myself. I'm a tradesman and a soldier, my craft is smithing, so having a basic forge and shop to work my craft would be excellent. That's all."

Louise had been taking notes of what Winter had been saying. "So, you want a workshop to practice smithing? Alright I can have the headmaster arrange for that on the school grounds. For trade you'd also need a cart to transport your work right?"

"Yes, that would be necessary for my work, unlike the Gold Ring which has many available shops for traveling craftsmen to rent out when they are working there I'd only needed my tools which I have with me."

Opening up his pack, Winter pulls a folded leather pouch with various smithing tools, tongs, hammers, and files. They seem to be badly damaged and significantly used.

Louise, not really understanding blacksmithing, "I should buy you some new tools, those ones are old."

"I'll get my own new tools on my watch not yours." Winter bluntly states turning up nose to her. Winter being a traveling smith prefers his own tools over those provided by smithing shops, most smiths know that the best work for a smith is when using the tools they are familiar with.

"Fine, but I don't want to look cheap."

"Right…" Winter sighs, "That would cover everything."

"Alright, now I'll be going to bed famil… Winter." Louise begins stripping off her clothing and throwing on her night gown. "Take these and wash them," tossing her clothes at Winter.

Winter smells them, "They don't smell dirty, isn't it a waste of water to wash something that isn't dirty?" Even with all the grass Winter saw in the courtyard during the summoning, he doesn't realize water isn't as scarce as on Tal.

"Don't smell them," Louise blushing red, "just get it done before I wake up!"

Louise nearly shoving Winter out the door, Winter not really having time to duck hits his head on the door frame, slamming the door behind him. "Ow, luckily I'm still wearing my armour. Now where would they wash these." Walking down the hall back the way they came in.

Making his way down the stairs to the bottom floor, Winter can hear two persons talking, the male being Guiche Grammont talking sweet nothings to the female Kate. "Oh Guiche, I'm good at baking soufflés." Kate says.

"Kate darling I'd love to try your soufflé, I wouldn't lie to your eyes." Guiche responses.

"Ugh, I've never understood how both males and females could ever be into that kind of relationship." Winter whispers as he walks by.

"Hey you armored beast, what was that that I heard?" Guiche turning to face Winter.

"Guiche, not all people, especially men-at-arms, are very romantic." Kate trying to not see her Guiche hurt by the heavily armored Winter.

"I guess you're right Kate, not everyone can appreciate our love. Wait aren't you the Zero's familiar?"

"Who's Zero? I'm the familiar to Louise de Valliere." Winter states.

"So beasts are just as dumb as they look, Louise is the Zero. Let's go Kate, we shouldn't waste anymore time, for the night is still young." Guiche and Kate walk off down the hall.

"_Louise the Zero, I don't like the sound of that."_ Shrugging Winter turns to continue to try and find where to perform the laundry.

Finally finding the exit to the dormitory tower, Winter makes it outside. Looking around he spots a fountain. Walking over Winter sets the clothes down on the edge of the retaining wall of the fountain. "Now, I need a bucket, soap, and a washboard." Turning round just barely noticing the maid before she runs into him.

The maid falls down onto her rear, "I'm so sorry please don't hurt me, it was an accident!" she exclaims.

"It's alright, I should have noticed sooner that someone was walking by." Winter reach down his hand to help her up.

Finally opening her eyes, the maid sees Winter, still wearing his armour, "_He's a knight!"_ looking at his hand grabs it and he hauls her up without strain. "_He really strong too,"_ the maid begins turning beet red.

"Um, excuse me, are you alright?" Winter asks wondering why she's turning red, Sergals along with the other Eltus races have fur or feathers, any kind of blush doesn't show on them.

Siesta, continues to turn even redder knowing this "knight" is concerned for her, stuttering "I'm alright, why are you here?" wonder for the cause a "knight" would be out at night, "_Is he looking for a maiden to sweep off her feet!"_

"I'm here to do some laundry for my summoner. You seem to work her at the academy, would you know where I can find supplies for laundry?"

Breaking out of her daze, "Your summoner? Are you Louise de Valliere's familiar? I can help you with the laundry. My name is Siesta, how do you do good sir knight."

"I'm not a knight, otherwise I'm good thank you. My name is Winter. You don't need to help me."

"I insist, you've been kind to me so I'll help you with what I can."

"Thank you for your assistance, do you need help getting the supplies madma?" sweeping his arm out dramatically.

"It would be appreciated good sir." curtseying back. They both laugh.

-Time skip-

After collecting the supplies from the servants quarters, they return and begin washing the clothes chatting while working. Siesta learns that Winter is a Sergal and had been a soldier much like Siesta's fantasies, fighting armies and monsters.

Finishing up folding and placing the clothes in a basket Siesta had given him, Winter says goodnight to Siesta and heads back to Louise's room.

Arriving back to the room, Winter finds Louise already asleep. He sets down the basket of cleaned clothes on the table and lays down on the hay using his pack as a pillow.

-End-

A/N: Well that's the end, next chapter will most likely be the all too infamous Guiche beat down. Hope you enjoyed as always like and review. See you next chapter.


End file.
